


Mind and Body

by litra



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Cock Warming, Comfort, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Survivor Guilt, bottom-Eli, physical comfort, top-Thrawn, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Thrawn feels like he didn't do enough in the aftermath of a battle. Eli does his best to comfort him.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Mind and Body

Eli signed off on the bridge, went to eat, and only then checked in on Thrawn. The whole ship knew that Thrawn was in a mood. Nightswan had gotten away again. This time he had even signed his plot. A single black swan in among the Alderanian whites that had been used to mask the low-flying ships. Any other day Thrawn would have tipped his hat and grown all the more determined, but this time his plot had cost eight of their fighters; lost to a magnetic storm.

Thrawn blamed himself. Nightswan had known about the storms. Thrawn thought he should have known as well. Should have seen it in the art, or read the reports more closely. He’s said as much earlier. He’d kept it under his breath when he and Eli were the only ones in the lift. It was a crack in the normally perfect control Thrawn maintained.

Thrawn had retreated to his command room after that. Leaving the bridge to Karyn and the cleanup to Eli. On the one hand, it was good to know that Thrawn trusted him. They’d been working together for over four years and sleeping together for almost three, and sometimes Eli still wondered. On the other hand, taking care of the ship and the crew wouldn’t mean much in the long run if Thrawn didn’t take care of himself. The Chimera was sent to some of the most dangerous corners of the galaxy, and every soul on board knew it was Thrawn that got them out alive again.

The first time Eli swiped his ident over the door panel, it blinked red. Not a good sign. Eli ran a hand through his hair and tried again. This time he added his personal code and leaned forward so it could scan him. The light turned green. So at least Thrawn wasn’t angry enough at himself to override safety measures...

The Admiral was sitting in the middle of the room, at least twenty unique pieces of holo-art displayed in the air around him. Most were mosaics and Eli recognized a few from Thrawn’s earlier research. Another dangerous sign.

Eli stepped forward and let the door close behind him. The room fell dark apart from the glowing holos.

“How long has he been looking at them?” Eli asked the dark.

“Since he returned,” a soft voice hissed back. “He has not spoken, or given any order.”

Eli couldn’t see Rukh, but the Noghri had made a point of shadowing Thrawn since the Chiss had tricked their loyalty away from Vader. Proving to Rukh that he was trustworthy was at the top of Eli’s personal accomplishments list.

“His mind is trapped,” Rukh added after a minute of silence.

“Yeah, I thought it might be.” Eli let out a breath and took another minute to put his thoughts in order, “Alright, I’ll take care of this. You just make sure the Captain knows that Thrawn won't be available until morning shift.

The air moved and Rukh’s voice carried back to him, “As you say.” Then the dark was just a little emptier than before. The hairs on the back of Eli’s neck relaxed a fraction. Eli hoped he wouldn’t need until morning shift to Get Thrawn back in his head, because Rukh wouldn’t give him enough time to regret it.

For now, he needed to get to work.

Eli followed the wall over to the second door, the one into Thrawn's personal chambers and private office. The wall panel next to it gave him access and Eli started programming. The first change was a slow rise in temperature, and humidity. Not enough to be immediately noticeable but enough to make someone born on an ice planet sweat just a bit. Next he brought up the inferred and lowered the percentage of human-visible light in the room. If the panel wasn't backlit, Eli wouldn't have had enough light to work by. Thrawn always said it was easier on his eyes though, which was more important at the moment.

Eli loosened his cuffs and collar, letting his uniform jacket fall to the floor. He slipped off his shoes and socks next, placing them neatly beside the door. His hands hovered on his belt as he considered stripping down completely. For what he had in mind, skin contact would be good, but for what he had in mind... He left his pants where they were for the moment.

Listening, Eli could tell Thrawn's breathing had deepened. Eli turned and found the outline of Thrawn's chair in the near-dark. He approached it from the side, not threatening and not hiding. Thrawn didn't bother to acknowledge his approach, just flicked his fingers, to bring up the next set of art pieces.

Eli knelt down next to Thrawn's chair, and leaned in. His hand crept over the arm of Thrawn's chair to rest on his knee. The Admiral waved a hand as if brushing off a pesky insect. Eli leaned up, so the hand caught in his hair. It was hard to tell if it was instinctual or not, but Thrawn dragged Eli closer.

Eli went with the pull, scooting forward until he was nestled between Thrawn's spread knees.

For a moment he relaxed enjoying the tug of Thrawn's fingers in his hair and the winter pine scent of him. But this wasn't for him, as much as he might enjoy it.

"Mitth'raw'nuruodo," Eli said, soft and low, just how Thrawn had taught him. He pushed every bit of trust, concern and love into his voice. He said it again, over and over until Thrawn reacted, sliding the hand in his hair down to the back of his neck. Only then did Eli let his hands slide up Thrawn's legs to his belt.

Eli went slow. He paused every time Thrawn's hand on his neck tightened a fraction, or he shifted in his seat. Button by button Eli opened Thrawn's uniform jacket, pushing the fabric aside. Then he tugged up Thrawn's undershirt, revealing blue skin that almost glowed in the light from the holos.

Eli started talking, low whispered endearments that slipped away as soon as he spoke them.

"I'm here Thrawn. I'm here and I want you. Your work is done. Put it aside and come away. Come to bed. Rest. Just feel things now. You don't have to think anymore." He leaned forward, placing light kisses over the spot where Thrawn didn't have a naval.

Still moving slowly, Eli let one hand drift to the controls built into the chair. Like the door and the environmental controls, Eli had access to that system, though he'd only used it a few times. He explored the keypad by feel, trying to find the right combination.

Thrawn's hand landed on top of his, and Eli went still his words trailing off.

Thrawn had finally taken his eyes off the holos, to glare down at Eli. In the dark they didn't just glow, they shone like a lighthouse. Thrawn's lips pealed back, but either he couldn't find the words or he didn't bother trying. Eli tipped his head sideways. He let his lashes flutter down, vailing his own eyes.

"Don't," Thrawn finally said.

It was progress of a sort, Anger was much better than Thrawn cutting himself off.

"Sir,"

Thrawn's eyes narrowed. For a long minute Eli waited for Thrawn to make a choice. to choose the art and his guilt, or... Thrawn leaned back in his chair. the tight grip on Eli's hair turned to gentle stroking. At last, he broke eye contact. Eli licked his lips, waiting.

"Your mouth," Thrawn said at last.

Eli nodded. He was as careful removing Thrawn's belt as he'd been earlier with his jacket. Thrawn didn't look at him the whole time, but now Eli knew that Thrawn wasn't totally enraptured by the holos around him. Eli carefully pulled away the fabric covering Thrawn's cock. Eli's thumbs rubbed circles into the inner crease of Thrawn's uniform pants as he bent and licked along the length before taking his dick into his mouth.

For a moment he let Thrawn's cock sit there on his tongue. He let the taste of skin and sweat and pine fill his mouth. With a sigh he let his shoulders and neck relax. It had been a long day for everyone, not just the Admiral.

Eli licked over Thrawn’s cock, ready to give the slow and torturous blowjob that they both needed right now, but the hand in his hair tightened. Eli glanced up through his lashes. Thrawn’s eyes were slits, painting his cheeks and lashes the color of plum wine. Thrawn’s grip eased.

Alright he could give Thrawn that much. Eli shuffled forward a few inches, until he was settled in a comfortable position, and let his head rest on Thrawn’s thigh, his cock still in his mouth.

Closing his eyes, Eli listened to Thrawn’s breathing. It was still too fast for his liking, so Eli made his own breath deep and slow until Thrawn matched him.

With his eyes closed and the quiet humm of their ship all around him, Eli gave in, and let himself drift.

For once he didn’t think about the crew they needed to protect and lead. The secret they had to keep. The endless chase Thrawn kept them on, not just for Nightswan, but for the doonium and the project behind it. The politics of the navy, and trying to protect Thrawn’s reputation from threats the Admiral couldn’t see. The endless sneers and muttered comments any time someone who thought they were civilized heard his accent. The daily grind.

Eli focused on his breathing. Then he didn’t focus on anything at all.

<>

Thrawn held his breath, then let it out. Two keys turned off the holos and for several minutes he sat in the dark, Eli warm and comforting between his legs. He remembered Eli coming in twenty minutes ago, or maybe it was closer to forty. He knew Eli had knelt in front of him and Thrawn had demanded his mouth, but those memories were distant like they belonged to weeks ago instead of half an hour.

Thrawn stroked Eli’s hair, and the human swallowed around his cock. It was too soft to be wholly erotic, but Thrawn shivered anyway. The sensation was too physical and too personal to connect to the art he'd been looking at. every time it had tried to draw him back in Eli was there, mouth, warm and wet and welcoming. 

Thrawn opened his mouth to say Eli's name, but his throat cracked on the word. He swallowed, licked his lips, tasted salt. He was sweating, Eli must have turned up the heat. He tried again and this time the name came out as a proper word. 

Eli looked up through his lashed, still slow and quiet. Thrawn stroked his hair. The human probably couldn't even see him. Thrawn lightly touched the edge of his jaw. Eli swalowed and made a sound around Thrawn's cock. It was enough to make Thrawn shudder. HE hadn't really been hard before but he wasn't totally soft either. Now that he was paying attention his body was making it clear he had only two options. Finish, preferably in or on Eli, or retreat to his fresher for a cold shower. 

But first thing first.

"How are you feeling?" Thrawn asked. His voice was low, barely a whisper, but in the dark and quiet, it was enough. 

Eli was clearly reluctant to let Thrawn's cock go, but after a moment he pulled back. 

"Sir?"

Thrawn waited another moment, then prompted, "Will you tell me?"

"I'm..." Eli settled back, leaning against one of Thrawn's legs. "I'm okay. Kind of lazy. Are you?"

"I am here." Thrawn considered, then added, "and also a bit, lazy as you put it. Bed?"

"Don't you want...?" Eli's eyes searched the dark. Heat was gathering in his cheeks, and groin. 

Thrawn knew Eli couldn't see him the way Thrawn saw the human, but his voice hid nothing "Only if you want it."

"I do." There was no hesitation. 

Thrawn nodded. A little coaxing had Eli backing up enough for him to stand. He helped Eli to to his feet, and kept hold of his hand as he led Eli deeper into his private space. He didn't bother with the lights. They both knew the space well enough to navigate it by feel. By the time they reached the bed it was clear how tired they both were. Thrawn may have needed less sleep but commanding a whole ship was taxing at the best of times.

Eli fell onto the bed, rolled onto his back and striped off his trousers. Once done he seemed content to close his eyes and fall asleep right there. Thrawn followed his commander's lead and stripped down to his boxers. He was able to coax Eli up the bed, where the human hugged one of the pillows to his chest. Thrawn settled in behind him, wrapping his arms around Eli's waist so they pressed together from shoulder to knee. 

He was considering if he wanted to pull the sheets over them, but Eli breathed out a moan and pressed back into him. 

"What do you want?" Thrawn whispered into Eli's hair.

Eli rocked back against him again, "Just touch me. Be here, with me."

Thrawn nodded and kissed Eli's neck. His hand slid down, palming Eli's cock, giving him some friction. The smell and feel of his lover brought back Thrawn's flagging erection, until he was neatly nestled in the crease of Eli's ass.

"What the hell are you still wearing boxers for?" Eli asked without turning around. 

"I thought-- you seemed tired."

"If all I wanted was to sleep I could have gone to my own bed."

Thrawn pulled Eli against him and only realized the trap he'd fallen into when Eli hummed in pleasure.

"Well, if you insist." Thrawn pulled back enough to slip off his boxers and retrieve the lube from the bedside drawer. It would take time Thrawn didn't want to spend to open Eli up. Instead he slicked up his cock and slid back into place behind Eli. He coaxed Eli's thighs open, pressing his cock up between them, until it nestled behind his balls. 

Eli caught on on squeezed his legs together. He was making a host of little sounds that Thrawn knew weren't words but tried to decipher anyway. Thrawn pulled back, then pressed forward again. They knew each other well enough that moving together was almost second nature. Eli arched into him, and Thrawn slid his hands over Eli's hips, finding his cock.

It was slow, but like gravity or the tide coming in, the heat and need slowly built between them. Thrawn gave up any thought about what had happened, or what would happen. Gave himself to act of matching Eli's moves, in this primal dance. The world shrank down to the two of them and the dark bedroom, the humm of the ship covering and protecting them from the rest of the universe.

"Thrawn, Thrawn," Eli panted as he hovered on the edge. He twisted in place, reaching back over his shoulder. Thrawn met his hand, leaned into it, and followed it back. He kissed Eli like he wanted to savor him. Like he was the very last bottle of a fine wine. Thrawn had shared his bed with others, but no one before compared to Eli, and he was the bar everyone else would be held to.

"I'm here," Thrawn whispered to him. "for you I'll always be here." A dark thought pressed in that it was a lie. That their time was limited. He pushed the thought away. In that moment it was the truth. In that moment Eli was the only thing that mattered. 

Eli came quietly, spilling over his fingers with a sigh. Thrawn pressed in tighter, covering Eli with his body. A few short thrusts and he was following Eli over the edge. 

They lay like that, tangled together until Eli grunted and Thrawn rolled off him. 

"I'm sorry,"

Eli raised an eyebrow, "For coming on me? I've never minded yet." He leaned over Thrawn, and fetched a packet of sanitary wipes from the drawer. 

Thrawn waited until they were cleaned up before he said, "no, for this evening. You shouldn't have to pull me back like that."

"Shouldn't have to maybe, but I always will." Eli kissed Thrawn lightly, just a brush of his lips. Then he reached for the sheet, pulling it up over both of them. Thrawn didn't protest. Tonight, curling up in Eli's arms was the only thing he wanted in the world.


End file.
